Hide and Seek
by Emtheunicorn
Summary: "Let's play a game. I presume you're familiar with hide and seek. You hide and I'll find you" Skye is otg, what will she find out there, or more importantly, who will find her? And what will be the result of a simple game of hide and seek. Lucket.


Well here is my latest oneshot. I've had this idea for months but I have only just gotten around to writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. It is set a few months after the finale of Terra Nova.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra Nova

* * *

><p>Skye walked through the jungle enjoying the feel of the morning sun on her skin. Several months had passed since the day she had shot Lucas. Taylor had taken back Terra Nova and the Phoenix group had left. Lucas had disappeared after that day and he was presumed dead. Skye didn't like the thought that she had killed another human being but it did help her walk easier through the forest knowing that there was not one else out there hiding and creating sinister plots.<p>

Things at Terra Nova had pretty much returned back to normal. Taylor had returned to his rightful place as leader of the colony. The cleanup had started right away, everyone had been eager to put the past behind them and move on towards a brighter future. Now all that remained of Lucas' reign over Terra Nova were the memories and the scars.

Skye would always remember the way that Lucas had looked when she shot him. The expression of hurt and betrayal that had been on his face would forever haunt her memories. It was at that moment that she had seen the real Lucas, the shock from being shot seemed to have ripped off Lucas' mask, revealing the hurt and broken man underneath. At that moment he had stood raw and unguarded in front of her. At that moment he wasn't Lucas the man who was hell bent on killing his father, he wasn't Lucas the man who wanted nothing more than to get revenge. He was Lucas, the man who had been shot by the one person he cared about. He was Lucas, the man who had been betrayed time and time again. He was Lucas the man who had made all the wrong choices. He was Lucas, the man who could never escape the past and at that moment he was Lucas, the fourteen year old boy who had witnessed the torture and death of his mother.

Then he was gone, he disappeared. She looked up and saw that he had slipped away, almost as if he was never there. But he had been there, the gun in Skye's hand didn't lie, the blood that stained the grass didn't lie. But she had had to shoot him that day, there was no other option, she couldn't let him kill Taylor and so she did the hardest thing that she had ever had to do in her life; she pulled the trigger, and she pulled it again, wishing the whole time that there had been some other option. Skye would forever be haunted by the memories of that day. Then he disappeared, and it was like he was never there, gone forever, or so she had thought.

"Hello Bucket."

Skye jumped, stopping in her tracks and glancing around nervously as she was brought out of her reverie. Her eyes darted around, searching for the source of the noise. The jungle was silent; she couldn't even hear the sounds of birds and dinosaurs that usually filled the jungle. But she had heard it, she was sure of it, she wasn't imagining it.

"I'm back."

Her eyes flicked over to where the sound had come from. She definitely hadn't been imagining it that time. He was there, she was sure of it, she could feel it. She heard a rustle of leaves which caused her to jump. She peered up at the trees in front of her, looking in the direction that the sound had come from.

"Did you miss me?"

Skye spun around upon hearing his voice behind her. She heard the leaves rustle again but she still couldn't see him. Her heart hammered inside her chest. She began to walk backwards, away from where she had last heard his voice. She stopped as her back hit a tree. Her eyes darted around the clearing, searching for his hiding place. Laughter rang out through the clearing. It was cold and harsh. It didn't come from one place; it seemed to be all around her, trapping her, keeping her in the clearing.

"Lucas," she gasped, knowing that he was there, up in the trees somewhere. Her eyes gently closed, almost as if she was hoping that by closing her eyes the whole scene would disappear.

Skye heard something thump against the ground. Her eyes remained shut. Her breath hitched as she stood there, waiting. Then she felt a rough hand gently brushing against her cheek.

"Bucket."

Her eyes flickered open at his quiet words, she couldn't hide from this. The second she opened her eyes they were captivated by the greenness of Lucas' eyes as he stared at her, his face inches from hers. Her hand extended out to him, almost needing to confirm that he wasn't just a figment of her imagination. She reached out to him, grabbing his shirt, her fingers brushing against his chest, confirming that he really was there. Lucas' breath hitched slightly at her touch. Skye's heart continued beating loudly.

"I thought you were dead," she said weakly.

"That would be a lot simpler to believe wouldn't it?" he replied in a quiet tone.

Skye didn't like the look of anger that flashed through his eyes, along with the evil grin that was slowly spreading across his face. It made for a frightening picture, it was a dangerous combination, Lucas was planning something. Skye knew that she had to get out of there.

She reached her hands up to Lucas' chest, pushing him back, ready to run, but Lucas was too quick for her. Within seconds he had grabbed her wrists and pushed them back against the tree, almost as if he had predicted her actions. His other hand moved up to her shoulder, pushing her body against the tree. He took a step forwards so his body was pressed against hers, holding her against the tree. He moved his lips to her ear, his stubble tickling her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. "You don't want to make me angry."

Skye's breath hitched as she was pressed between him and the tree. Her heart was racing but it was only partially from fear. There was something else there, something that was enjoying the feel of Lucas' body against hers. Something that sent a thrill though her entire body.

"Let's play a little game," Lucas suggested.

"What sort of game?" Skye questioned in a weak tone, her voice shaking a lot more than she liked.

"I presume you're familiar with hide and seek." Lucas stated. "You run and hide, and I'll come and find you.

There was a suggestive tone in Lucas' voice, telling Skye that this wasn't just a friendly game. Lucas' released Skye's wrists, letting her arms drop down to her sides. He took a step back so that Skye was no longer trapped between him and the tree. Lucas closed his eyes and began to count.

"One... Two... Three... Four..."

Skye knew what she had to do. She turned and ran through the trees, hearing the sound of Lucas' voice getting quieter. She leapt over logs and dodged trees as she sprinted though the jungle. Her heart hammered in her chest. She ignored the burning in her legs, focusing instead on just running. She slowed to a walk once she was satisfied that she was far enough away. She stopped behind a tree as she caught her breath. She leaned on the tree for support as she closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"You really should have chosen a better hiding spot."

Skye opened her eyes to find Lucas' face inches away from hers. She leaned back slightly as Lucas leaned in. She felt the back of her head hit the tree trunk. Once again she was trapped between Lucas and a tree. He leaned in further so that his lips were nearly touching hers.

"You can do better than that Bucket," he chastitised, his lips brushing gently against hers. "Try again."

Skye found herself paralysed, captivated by Lucas, almost as if there was some invisible force there keeping her there pressed up against him.

"Run Bucket," he whispered in a commanding tone. "Run."

Skye found herself obeying him, running back through the jungle. Her heart pounded, the thrill of the chase was exciting yet terrifying at the same time, who knew what Lucas would do to her if he caught her. Skye stopped, spinning around and searching for a hiding spot. All there was were trees.

"Ready or not here I come," came Lucas' voice from through the trees.

Skye knew that she had to find a hiding spot fast. There was only one place to go, up. She ran over to the nearest tree, grabbing onto a branch and beginning to pull herself up into the tree.

"Nice try Bucket," came a voice from above her.

It caused Skye to lose her grip on the branch and fall to the ground, miraculously landing on her feet. Seconds later Lucas jumped down from the very same tree that she had just been trying to climb.

"You'll have to do better than that to beat me though," he said as he walked over to her, almost like a tiger stalking its prey. Skye's breath hitched as he made his way towards her. "I'll give you one more chance."

Skye didn't need to be told twice, she knew what Lucas wanted her to do. She followed his orders without a second thought. She ran through the jungle, searching for a good hiding place. Soon she found herself back in the same clearing where Lucas had first found her that day. She heard Lucas' footsteps getting closer and closer. She was trapped like a deer in the headlights, she had nowhere to hide. Her eyes darted around the clearing, searching for an escape.

"You can run but you can't hide," Lucas said as he casually strolled into the clearing. "This isn't a very good hiding spot. It's almost as if your heart isn't in it. It's almost like you wanted to be found, like you wanted to find out what I would do to you when I caught you. What I will do to you."

By this point Lucas had walked across the clearing to Skye and now stood inches away from her. She was paralysed once again. Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

"Tell me Bucket, do you want to find out what I'm going to you?" he asked in a seductive tone. Skye let her eyes drift shut as she held back a moan, thinking about Lucas' plans for her.

"I could tell you," he continued. "But I think that it would be more fun if I showed you."

With that he closed the gap between them, stepping forwards, pushing her back against a tree, pressing his lips against hers. Skye's hands moved up to grip the back of his head, winding her fingers through his hair. Lucas took half a step forwards, bringing his hips to hers. Skye moaned as he swept his tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance. This seemed to bring Skye back to her senses. She moved her hands down to Lucas' chest, pushing him back roughly. Lucas stumbled as surprise flashed briefly across his face before he regained his balance and recomposed himself.

"That wasn't very friendly," he said in a warning tone as he stalked back towards her. "Come on Bucket, play nicely."

Skye knew that that was the moment that she was supposed to run, it was her only chance to escape. Running was the sensible thing to do yet Skye found herself rooted to the spot. She was help there, paralysed by something. Logically it would be fear but Skye wasn't so sure. She was scared, the fear was definitely there, but there was something else, anticipation. She wasn't sure exactly what was coming; she never knew with Lucas, he always kept her guessing, but there was a part of her that was eager to find out. It was the same part of her that shivered in anticipation as Lucas stopped in front of her and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek, gently but with a slight roughness, hinting at what was coming. It was the same part of her that leaped as he pressed his lips roughly against hers, and the same part of her that kissed him back hungrily.

Lucas moved his hand to Skye's hip, holding her against the tree as their tongues battled for dominance. Then the guilty part of Skye began to emerge. It clawed at her, telling her that this was wrong, reminding her that it was Lucas Taylor that she was kissing. She pulled away, pushing her hands against his chest to ensure he kept his distance.

"You know I still don't forgive you for stabbing Taylor," She said, the guilty part of her feeling the need to put up some sort of a fight.

"I don't forgive you for betraying me," Lucas replied in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't forgive you for trying to destroy my home," she argued.

"And I don't forgive you for shooting me," he reasoned, his eyes darkening slightly. He had a point; they had both done things to hurt the other, yet the guilty part of Skye still felt the need to object.

"I don't..." Skye began before being interrupted.

"It doesn't matter," he crooned in a seductive voice. "Nothing matters right now; it's just you and I, nothing else. It's all just a game. You lost Bucket. I won. Now it's time for me to claim my prize, but don't worry, I'll make sure it's pleasurable for you too."

Then his lips were back against hers as he kissed her passionately, one hand wound through her hair and the other gripping her hip so hard it was almost painful. Skye found her resolve crumbling; the guilty part of her seemed to fade away and was replaced with a more dominant part of her, a part that was hungry for Lucas. Lucas broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. His lips ghosted over her skin, leaving a trail of fire. Lucas smirked against her skin as he felt her frantic heartbeat.

"Scared Bucket?" he questioned in a teasing yet dangerous voice.

"No," she replied in a defiant tone, refusing to acknowledge the effect that his presence had on her, yet her body didn't lie, it told Lucas the truth. Lucas chuckled, his laugh ringing out through the clearing; it was cold, harsh, and slightly menacing.

"You should be," he replied before pushing her back against the tree. "You should be scared Bucket."

He brought his lips back to her neck, kissing his way back to her lips before pausing with his lips mere millimetres away from hers, causing her to gasp slightly.

"You should be very afraid," he whispered. Then his lips were back against hers, kissing her roughly. She kissed back passionately, opening her mouth to allow him entrance as the part of her that longed for Lucas surfaced, pushing all guilty thoughts out of her mind.

Skye moved her hands up to Lucas' head, pulling aggressively at his hair, pressing her body against his, noticing his obvious arousal. Lucas ran his hands back up her body before palming her breast roughing over her shirt, causing Skye to moan into his mouth. Lucas decided that the shirt was in his way. He began to slide it up over her body, breaking the kiss to lift it over her head. Skye raised her arms to help him. His eyes travelled up her stomach towards her chest, fixated on her. Skye decided it was time to take matters into her own hands. There was no turning back now; she couldn't even if she wanted to. Her hands reached behind her back as she kept her eyes trained on his, watching his reaction. She unclasped her bra, slowly letting the straps fall down her arms before releasing her hold on the garment and letting it drop to the ground. She took half a step towards him, bringing her body flush against his.

"Your move," she said suggestively, bringing him back to their current game.

He brought his lips back to hers in a rough kiss, pushing her back against the tree and running his hand up her side, back to her breasts, taking one of her nipples and rolling it between his fingers. His other hand sat on her hip, holding her against the tree. Everything seemed to speed up after their previous slow actions. Tongues danced and hands roamed as gasped and moans filled the air.

Skye's hand were undoing to buttons on Lucas' shirt, fumbling slightly in her haste. Soon the buttons were undone and the shirt was pushed to the ground, leaving Skye free to run her hands over Lucas' chest, feeling his muscles and the scars that littered his chest. They both kicked their shoes off hurriedly as they continued to kiss. Lucas' hand travelled to the front of Skye's shorts, hastily unbuttoning them and letting them fall down her legs. Skye mirrored his movements, undoing his pants and pushing them down his legs.

Lucas brought his lips back to her neck as Skye slipped a hand into Lucas' boxers, wrapping her hand around his length and beginning to stroke him roughly, causing him to moan against her neck. She felt his hands ghosting down her stomach, travelling lower and lower. He pushed her underwear aside before roughly pushing two fingers into her, causing her grip on him to tighten. Their lips met again as Lucas pumped his fingers in and out of her. Skye's hand continued its ministrations, bringing Lucas close to the edge.

"Bucket," Lucas moaned. "I need you, now."

"Then have me," she whispered against his lips.

Then everything seemed to slow down again. Their kissing became less rough and desperate and instead became slower and more passionate. Lucas moved his fingers and began to slide her underwear slowly down her hips inch by inch. Meanwhile Skye was doing the same to Lucas, gradually pulling his boxers down his legs. Once they were free of the offending garments Lucas ran his hands up to the top of her thighs, supporting her as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, letting her arms hang loosely around his neck. Lucas slowly inched into her, giving her time to adjust to him before Skye brought her lips back to his in a searing kiss.

Lucas started off slow but before long his pace increased as he was unable to hold back. His movements were harder, faster, their kisses more passionate and desperate, filled with desire. Lucas pushed Skye back against the tree, pressing her between him and the tree. The rough bark scratched at her back but that was the last thing on her mind. She gripped her legs around him tighter, holding him close to her. Her hands clutched at his back, her nails scraping along his skin, adding temporary scratches to his collection of scars as the sounds of their gasps and moans filled the clearing.

Skye's breathing became frantic as she neared her release. Soon she was reduced to a screaming mess, calling out Lucas' name as she climaxed with Lucas joining her seconds later. She slumped her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes flicker shut as she attempted to control her breathing. Lucas' head lolled against hers for a few moments before he lowered her back to the ground.

Skye leaned back against the tree, eyes still closed, her legs too weak to fully support her body. She stood there, going over what had just happened in her head, her eyes still closed. She felt Lucas' hands leave her as he stepped back. Skye remained against the tree, eyes closed as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Moments later Skye opened her eyes to see that Lucas was no longer in front of her. She glanced around the clearing, noticing that it was empty apart from her and the pile of her clothes at her feet. He was gone, he had slipped away without a trace once again, almost as if he had never been there, but Skye knew better than that.

She hurriedly gathered her clothes and dressed, feeling her previous vulnerability and fear returning. She made her way back across the clearing towards Terra Nova, knowing that if Lucas didn't want to be found he wouldn't. It was a characteristic of his to slip away without a trace, to make it seem as though he had never been there, but Skye knew the truth, once again her body didn't lie, it was evidence of their previous activities.

Skye heard the rustle of leaves as she neared the other side of the clearing. She could have sworn that it was accompanied by a voice. She could have sworn that she had heard a faint whisper drifting down from the trees.

"Bucket."


End file.
